Generally, an aircraft includes wheels and brakes to facilitate taxiing, landing, parking, etc. When the brakes are operated, the brakes generate heat. The heat from the brakes may be transferred to the wheels. Generally, each of the wheels includes one or more fuse plugs. A fuse plug may include a seal, which melts upon reaching a threshold temperature to release air from a tire on the wheel. Conventional systems utilize only brake temperature measurements, which may not correlate to wheel temperatures in most instances due to heat shielding. These conventional systems also do not address a concern among operators of triggering wheel fuse plugs due to exceeding predetermined temperature thresholds of a wheel. As a result, an operator may subject themselves to overly conservative delay periods to compensate for insufficient data regarding actual wheel temperature. It would therefore be beneficial to provide an enhanced measurement of an existing wheel temperature and predict a future wheel temperature given a particular delay period and eventual landing.